yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hide
Effects Guide This information was taken straight from the developer's blog and translated using Google translate so it might not be grammatically correct. 'Candy' Door world → Two o'clock in the direction of the door → Blue small town → See the blue sign with a red door directly turn left → Door → Mushroom sub-dialogue → Candy Get Blue-Green Door → Doors Town; go west and enter the door marked with a red arrow sign → Tea And Flowers World; interact with the mushroom girl → Yellow Strands World; interact with the yellow chuck immediately north 'Hair' Door World → Blue small town two o'clock in the direction of the door → With NPC dialogue to give it a try? → Hair → Enter the corridor the special NPC next to the house → Derived investigation bright pool → Long hair Get Blue-Green Door → Doors Town; go west and, upon finding a door marked with a red arrow sign, go south until you find a building with a door marked with a white arrow sign → Shimmering Passage → Fangame Reference Hair Hall → The Lady; interact with the woman in the panorama 'Germinate' Door world → Two o'clock in the direction of the door → Find different NPC → Flower Lane → Flowers to find flower female → Dialogue → Germinate Get Blue-Green Door → Doors Town; go south and interact with the flower girl → Floral Passage → Flower Girl Realm; travel northeast and interact with the flower woman (the NPC that looks different from the others) 'Fins' Door World → Nine o'clock door to door direct upper right → Find two colors under the street lights are floating crystal → Beaches → Investigating Miss Mermaid → Fins Get Door → Orange Panel World; travel northeast and interact with the spinning diamond → Bluescale Beach; interact with the mermaid 'Wheelchair' Through the long Beach went head → cool glass of the World → find translucent Ann → surveys → hospital → walked drip room → to go out in the hospital → go find a small mouth (fifth chance direct props venues) → the Gallery → wheelchair Get Door → Orange Panel World; travel northeast and interact with the spinning diamond → Bluescale Beach; walk all the way left → Blue Panel World → Walk south and interact with the (very fast) translucent Ann running alongside a horizontal tile configuration → Pastel Hospital; follow the halls to the southernmost room, then enter and exit that room → Red Static Hospital; go to where the southernmost room was in the previous hospital, but use the south exit instead; interact with the Ann in the wheelchair 'Boy' Door world → three o'clock direction door → survey of small Ann → Kindergarten → go door to find broken swing → go right → investigations blue glass ball → boy Get Door With Reed → Cyan Sparkling Swamp; go northeast until you reach an impassible river, then go north and interact with the broken swing; interact with the young Ann behind the swingset → Kindergarten; go north to the entrance, then turn right and go down the hall to a room of marble-headed NPCs; interact with the blue one 'Parasol' Door world → color → find a special delivery mouth → drum map → parasol Get Door → Blood Zippers World; go north until you find two parallel lines of red zippers, go a little right and interact with the fleshy lump → Umbrella World; find the canopied seat with a bus stop sign next to it; sit on the seat until a bus arrives and picks you up → Umbrella Bus Stop; interact with the parasol on the bench 'Galaxy' Eleven o'clock Door World → Door → Find accessible the bottle → Investigating lump of blue objects → Galaxy Get Door With Spiraling Shape → Star Bottle World; go as far east as you can, then travel northwest and enter the bottle with a hole in it; interact with the pile of blue sand inside Hamster Only accessible through the Debug Room (you need to have at least four effects to enter). Open the wardrobe in Ann's dream room, then interact with a sprite of Ann wearing brown clothes and a hamster hood. Category:Walkthroughs